Ten cuidado con el cordero no sabes cuando puede ser un lobo disfrazad
by melgamonster
Summary: Okita era el mejor espadachín del Shinsengumi, eso nadie lo negaría. Lo que si podrían dudar es de su juicio al ejecutar personas y es que todo cambio cuando una persona querida se vio en peligro [Okikagu's week] [Día 1: Okita Yandere]


**TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORDERO, NO SABES CUÁNDO PUEDE SER UN LOBO DISFRAZADO.**

 **OKIKAGU'S WEEK**

 **DÍA 1: OKITA YANDERE**

* * *

Él era un oficial del gobierno. Un policía vigilante de las calles de Edo y quien hacía cumplir la ley. No era de sorprenderse que supiera distintas técnicas de asesinato y su gran destreza con la espada para siempre cortar puntos vitales. Nadie decía nada porque siempre solía utilizar esos conocimientos para beneficio del país pero algo cambió cuando la mujer que es su novia se vio en peligro.

La conocía desde pequeña, catorce años y él dieciocho. Nunca la vio como algo más que su saco de boxeo y su diversión en esos días monótonos de patrullaje. Pero ella se fue al espacio en busca de una cura para su canino amigo, el lugar donde ella trabajaba ya no existía ya no había un lugar donde ella pudiera volver.

Por eso él, en compañía del Shinsengumi se dio a la tarea de reunirlos otra vez, según lo hacía para estar todos juntos de nuevo. Pero él tenía un objetivo oculto. Él quería tenerla de nuevo para él.

Ver ese cuerpo tan pequeño pero a la vez tan parecido a la de su rival le causo un corto circuito en su cerebro. No podía creer que alguien se había atrevido a algo más con ella y todavía tener una hija. Pero haciendo cuentas del tiempo que se había ido y de la edad de la niña sacó la conclusión de que no podía ser su hija, había algo oculto en eso. Sus sospechas se cumplieron, esa niña era ella. Verla después de dos años le causó bastante impresión y agradeció la vista, todavía le faltaba madurar pero se notaba que iba a tener un cuerpo que desearía poseer.

Cinco años pasaron, la Tierra por fin estaba en paz, la vida de la gente que luchó poco a poco fue recuperando su tranquilidad. Él seguía siendo un oficial del gobierno bajo el mandato de Tokugawa Soyo, ella seguía cumpliendo pequeños labores con el par de idiotas en la Yorozuya. Nada había cambiado o eso se creía. En secreto había surgido la relación amorosa entre el sádico del Shinsengumi y la chica china de la Yorozuya. Ambos tenían una belleza envidiable, que atraían miradas del género opuesto, pero eso no era problema para ninguno porque conocían los sentimientos de su pareja.

Pero todo cambio un día que secuestraron a Kagura. Ese fue el peor día en la vida de Okita Sougo. Donde a salió a relucir su actitud sádica hacia quien ose lastimar a un ser querido para él. Teniendo que confesar a la Yorozuya y al Shinsengumi su romance con Kagura, ambas fuerzas se unieron en la búsqueda. Pero realmente él lo logró todo por sí solo.

Nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, lo único que saben es que en menos de veinticuatro horas había rescatado a su novia, con un saldo de veinticinco muertos, todos ellos pertenecientes a una organización de trata de blancas, se ganó los vítores del gobierno y la admiración de la gente pero lo que realmente le importaba era que su novia estuviera fuera de peligro.

Esa a banda criminal era experto en secuestrar todo tipo de mujeres, pues con Kagura habían utilizado un poderoso veneno para disminuir su fuerza. Ella decía que estaba bien, pero él sabía que no era cierto, el secuestro fue una mala experiencia para ella.

Por eso el tomó la misión de eliminar todas las organizaciones en secuestro y trata de esclavos, trabajando en secreto con otros agentes conseguía información sobre sus acciones y así fue como desde la sombras los sindicatos criminales fueron cayendo.

Pero Sougo no obtuvo la plena satisfacción al lograr su meta y aunque su novia ya estaba completamente recuperada y le quería tal cual era; claro, ella no sabía de la gran cantidad de sangre que derramó después de su secuestro.

No satisfecho con los asesinatos que había llevado en nombre de la "ley", buscó la manera de falsificar los carteles de "se busca" que el gobierno emitía y los alteraba a su gusto, hombres que deshonraban a sus mujeres eran cruelmente asesinados, los rumores enseguida empezaron a surgir: la muerte vestida de negro y dorado te matara si maltratas a las mujeres te degollara y te hará trocitos con su espada.

Todo eso lo hacía para mantener a su chica china a salvo, o eso era lo que él creía.


End file.
